1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stair stepper exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stair stepper exercise apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit exercise of an individual's arm members in association with an individual's legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stair stepper devices of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, but are typically directed to the exercise of an individual's legs. To accommodate the individual's arm members in simultaneous exercise relative to the legs, the exercise apparatus of the instant invention sets forth an adjunct structure arranged for securement relative to the exercise stair stepper device of the invention.
Prior art stair stepper devices directed to exercise of an individual's leg members are set forth and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,581; 4,938,474; 3,592,466; and 4,958,830.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved stair stepper exercise apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing coordinated exercise to an individual's arms and legs in utilization of the stair stepper device and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.